Ivory Keys
by Hawkblood
Summary: Maka wants to hear Soul play. However he is insecure with the whole thing and runs off. Will he be able to tell Maka how he feels or will he break and run and hide from himself. My first Fan Fiction R&R!
1. Begging for Sound

Ivory keys

"Soul~" Maka whined. Her arms where latched to Soul's chest. Her dark green eyes stared into his scarlet ones. Her bottom lip curled out in the best pout she could form. She _**desperately **_wanted to hear Soul play. It touched her soul in a way that she couldn't quite describe. It was orgasmic almost. The dark notes and overtures made her feel as if her soul flew. It was frankly pure pleasure for her to hear.

"No Maka." Soul said bluntly.

" Please~!" She begged "What if I said …" She leaned in close her lips touching his ear " That it makes me …" She broke off enjoying the look on his face. It was flush red and he crack a nervous smile. He wiggled frantically and broke lose from Maka's death grip. He sprinted off into his room and slammed the door behind him. Before Maka could even whimper she heard the distinct _**click **_of his lock.

'_Damn it_' Maka mentally complained to herself. '_Well that couldn't have gone better.'_

_ 'Damn the woman. Why can't she just …keep it in her pants!'_ Soul moaned. He didn't want to play. What he played was dark and sad, the complete opposite of how Maka made him feel. She made him feel happy and loved, something that he couldn't play. Playing those emotions was a clear violation of the cool contract he had signed at birth. It was something that he felt he should express through different actions.

He thought what he had just done to Maka though. He had ran away from her. Was that some way to act if you love the person? No was the simple answer. He wanted everything to go back out there and kiss and hug Maka, explain the way he felt. However he wasn't even strong enough to unlock his door.

"Soul your a worthless dirty coward!" barked the little demon.

"Shut up short round." Soul snapped. He was in no mood for that little demon to push his emotions. He would snap, he knew he would. In this state he was like a dead straw being bent.

"Soul, Soul, Soul. Don't you realize what you've just done. You've hurt that poor girl. Why just because it would be 'uncool'? I thought you had more class that than Soul." The demon sneered.

"Shut up or I'll eat you again."

"Oh you should know Soul that'll only shut me up for a few hours." Soul sighed, flopped down on his bed and let the cold yet soft hands of sleep take him.


	2. The Silent Breakfast

The Silent Breakfast

Maka's eyes were heavy. Her body was sore. Her legs restless, her neck had a crick, and her wrists were cramped. She had fallen asleep on the loveseat in the lest comfortable position possible. She forced her eyes open and glanced over to Soul's door. She breathed in and smelt eggs and pancakes. She pushed herself up and as soon as her bare feet touched the hardwood floor she let out a yelp.

"Uhh Maka?" Soul's voice sounded despondent and soft.

"Yeah Soul?"

"I wanna say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ran from you it's just that …" He stopped talking and stared at the cooking food. Maka wanted to run up behind him and wrap her arms around him. To kiss him and run her hands though his spiky white hair. But she didn't, she just stood there. (**AN: In a Durrrrr like fashion.**) She finally strode over to the table and sat down.

"It's ready." Soul said his voice even lower now. He sat a plate in front of Maka and another across from her. Maka took a bite. It was perhaps some of the best food she'd ever eaten. But the heavy depression in the room and the palpable tension made the food lose it's taste. The pancakes were dry and the yoke to the eggs cold. Maka finished the food, thanked Soul and left.

She had said she was going to the library but somehow Soul doubt it. Leave it up to Soul to think a bookworm wouldn't go to the library. Soul dismissed the thought and pushed himself up from the table and walked over to the window to stare out at the overcast sky. The clouds were dark and gray.

"It's gonna rain soon." Soul pondered aloud. He glanced over to the coat rack and the bucket that sat next to the door. She hadn't taken any of the coats or the umbrella. He opened the door to her room and looked into her closet. She had left her usual black coat as well. He threw on his own jacket and grabbed her coat and ran outside. He jumped on to his motorcycle, kicked the starter hard and rode off towards the library.

Maka shivered. It was damned cold and she beat herself for forgetting her coat. She glanced up to the gray sky as thunder rolled. Tiny drops of rain began to fall. She yelped as the cold water struck her bare arms. She sighed when she realized she didn't even have on her usual long-sleeved shirt. Thunder clashed loudly and Maka jumped. The rain came heavy now. Maka jumped underneath an awning of a shop and sat on the iron bench outside of the door. '_Damn I'm gonna be here all day._' She signed. She glanced down to herself. **She was soaked!**Her sweater vest was heavy and slopped with water. Her white shirt clung to her body and you could see clean though it. If it wasn't for her vest she was certain that she would be quite humiliated.

"Yo, Maka." a low voice called. Maka looked up, There was a blur of matted white hair and a black leather jacket.

"Soul!" Maka gleamed a smile. Soul hopped off the motorcycle and ran over to Maka. He removed a bundle from his jacket and wrapped her in her warm, more importantly **dry** coat.

"C-Can you t-take me home Soul?" Maka asked still shivering.

Soul wrapped his arms around Maka. "Damn woman. Your freezing." Soul lead her over to the bike and sat her down. He mounted the bike himself and kicked the starter. Maka wrapped her arms around his waist and Soul reved the engine and sped of towards their apartment.

**(AN: I hope you've all enjoyed read this and much as I did writing it. I'm sorry that the chapters have been a bit short but I've been sorta kinda eager to put them out. I'd like to thank those that favorite'd this story and those who reviewed it. I'm planning to focus on my OS till I have a decent amount for that before I could back to this fan-fic. Though if you'd rather me work on this left me know.)**

**Review are like hugs.**

**Please don't leave me unloved. **


	3. And Pop Goes the Weasel

**(AN:Sup all! Sorry for the wait. School has been a pain and I've been having some pretty bad migraines. Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I sure did. Also I own nothing. Soul Eater and it's characters belong to their respective owners, this also applys to all my fore-written chapters and any from here on.)**

Soul shoved the door to their apartment door open. Maka had fallen asleep just as they reached the building. He carried her up to their room and very _**awkwardly **_held her as he opened the door. He stepped into the room and unceremoniously dropped her onto the couch.

"Bastard" Maka sleepily moaned as Soul flopped down next to her head.

"I could have left you outside you know, even in the rain." Soul tiredly snapped back. His hand twitched above her head as he debated running his hands though her long ashy locks. He lost the fight with himself and told Maka to go take a warm shower. He wondered over to the kitchen and fixed a pot a coffee for when Maka got out. His mind wondered as he stared at the dripping black liquid.

His mind was dragged though the gutter as images of a wet, steamy Maka surrounded by water vapor. His hands darted up and down her sides and … damn it all, what was he doing. He rammed his head against the fridge to try to snap himself out of his day dream. He pulled the pot off the burner and sat it on the table. Maka pondered out of the bathroom in her yellow pajamas.

Soul gingerly handed Maka a mug and gave her a weak smile. She took the mug and slipped from it slowly.

"Soul, I umm... Thanks for getting me." Maka muttered.

"Yeah, sure Maka don't mention it." Soul replied and with these words Maka lurched forward and wrapped her arms around him and breathed in his scent. Soul jumped, it's not that he didn't like nor want this, it was simply unexpected.

"Soul … I-I love you." Maka stuttered. Soul's expression changed into a deer in the headlights look. He began to wiggle and squirmy underneath her touch.

"Maka! Please..."He begged.

Soul broke free and ran out of her reach. Tears stung Maka's eyes and she buried her face into her hands. Maka's sobbing became louder and filled with "I'm so sorry Soul." and "I never should have told you." Guilt and Sorrow filled Soul as his body betrayed him and he moved to his room, locked himself in and matched Maka's sobs.

"Black-star! Not so loud!" Tsubaki whined!

"YAHOOO! I'm the god of all ye mortals and you shall worship me!" Black-star yelled. "Now Maka open this door!"

There was no response for a few minutes and Kid, staring at the door finally found something wrong with it.

"Look! The room number is H7! If only it was H8, it would be perfect! NO! If it was O0; THAT would be perfect!" Kid ranted on.

"Kid stop trying to change their apartment number!"Liz nagged. "Maka hurry up and open the door!"

"Soul and Maka sitting on a couch!" Patti sang. "M-A-K-I-N-G OUT!"

"Patti please, That's not even the way the song goes." Liz whined.

"Liz, Patti I can't take it anymore. **DAMN DOOR! ** Your asymmetrical

"Maka! What wrong? What happened?" Kid ran over and wrapped his arms around her.

"S-So-ul … He … I." Maka sobbed not being able to form a sentence.

Kid jumped up and tripped over himself to get to Soul's door.

"Soul Eater! If you've hurt Maka I'll gut you! Open this door right now damn it! Don't make me kick your ass Soul!"

"Kid … stop!" Maka broke from her sobbing. Kid motioned to Liz and Patti.

"Maka, I don't know what happened but I don't want you alone with Soul. Please go with the sisters." Kid said half begging and half commanding. Patti giggled as she playfully shoved Maka out the destroyed door.

Kid leaned forward to Black-star and whispered into his ear. "Keep Soul here, find out what's wrong and **(AN:** 'KILL SOUL SO I CAN HAZ MAKA TO MESELF MUAHAHAHAHAHA I'M EVIL SYMMETRICAL BASTARD!' **You've no idea how much I wanted to put this in the story.)** let me know.

"Haha, such a menial task to give a god." Black-star laughed.

"Ha, good show! I trust you'll have no problem." Kid replied as he walked over the door.

"Soul opened the door! Let out your dark secrets to your god!" Black-star barked at Soul's locked door.

"Black-star you bastard, go away!" Soul yelled though broken sobs.

"Soul open the door before I kick it in." A quiet click echoed though the silence. The door swung open to reveal Soul. His white hair was matted, his eyes bloodshot and his face stained with tears.

"Damn Soul you look like shit. Why are you being such a baby anyway?"

"Maka . . . She said she loved me."

"And? I thought that you felt that way about her too."

"I don't deserve her. S-She should be with the best. I-I'd only end up h-hurting h-her." Soul stuttered out before breaking into tears again.

Maka didn't really want to leave Soul. She both craved and feared his presence. She shouldn't have said a damn thing. She'd probably ruined her relationship and partnership with Soul because of her big, stupid mouth. No doubt there was no way _he_ could love some one like _her_. No doubt that he thought of her as only his flat-as-a-board, bookworm partner that he had no interest in whatsoever.

There was the whole matter of his wavelength at the time. He had felt joy then confusion and then ultimately sadness. Sadness. Was Soul truly sad that she loved him. Hah, It anything Soul was sad that he'd have to reject her and would most likely end up having the Maka-chop of his life and then have to put up with her crying.

"Maka we're here." Kid's voice snapped her from her mind-ranting. He only said something to break her out of her thoughts. She'd been sitting on his couch for about five minutes.

"Maka, what did Soul do to you?" Liz asked leaning forward to place her face in the space in front of Maka's. "Did he hit you?"

"What? Soul would never hurt me." Maka barked shocked that they thought she was crying because Soul had physically hurt her.

"Then why were you crying?" Patti asked rather seriously.

"I … I kinda told Soul that I loved him." Maka turned red as the words left her mouth.

"And ..?" Liz asked her face still right in front of Maka.

"Well, I pretty sure he doesn't. H-He kinda freaked out, but when I-I felt his wavelength it was confusing." Maka's eyes began to swell with tears again as she recalled the pain of the moment. " I felt confusion a-and …" Maka covered her face with her hands as the pain took over and she wept.

**(AN:DUH, DUH DUAAA! Didn't see that coming did you! I love popping peoples bubbles. I've always just gotta ruin everything. Until next time.) **


End file.
